ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:The mystery-Wikia/Operation Logan. part IIII
Previously on I Didn't Do It: The gang is waiting on the X-ray results. Later the gang visit Logan in his room. DJ tells that the lost the game. Logan is up set about this. A few minutes later Jasmine mom comes in and tells the results. She tells that it is no good and that Logan needs a operation. Logan: You're going to give me a operation? Mrs Kang: Yes I've to give you a operation. DJ: Logan you're not scared are you? Logan: No. Lindy: Don't worry Logan everything is going to be fine. Jasmine: Yeah my mother is a great doctor. Mrs Kang: Okay, Logan needs to rest now. Tomorrow at 12:00pm I will get you. Logan: Okay Mrs Kang. Delia: If the operation fails can I've your knee. Garrett: Delia, that is something you don't ask. Jasmine: Bye Logan (Jasmine gives Logan a kiss on his forhead.) (A few hours later Logan fall a sleep and a angel is standing at his bed) Logan: I must have falling a sleep. Hey my knee feels great Angel: Yeah, you did and you snore loud. Logan: I don't snore...AAHHHH. Who are you Angel: I'm Brawley the angel. Logan.: What are you doing here? Brawley: I'm here to take you? Logan: Why? Brawley: Because to operation didn't go well. Logan: What I'm dead? Brawley: No, I'm here to take you to Disney Land. Logan: Really? Brawley: No off course not. I'm here to take you up there. Logan: The third floor off this hospital? Brawley: No, are stupid or something. Logan: Oh, I get it. Brawley: Okay let's go it is a long way and we don't make bathroom stops. Logan: Wait. I can't go now. Brawley: Okay, you have to use the bathroom now. Go quick. Logan: No, I mean I haven't say good bye to my friends. Brawley: No time left for anything lets go. Logan: I want to see my friend before I come up there. Brawley: Fine, but if we are up there you're going to pay my bill. (Logan and Brawley zapped out off the room and in the schoool) Logan: Where are we? Brawley: We're out your school. Logan: Why? Brawley: Just wait and see. (Logan hears voices and crying) Logan: Look there the cheerleaders. Why are they crying. Brawley: Because this is a memorial. Logan: For who? Brawley: Are you serious? What did I just told you in the hospital. Logan: That we're going up there. Brawley: This memorial is for you. Logan: This is for me? Brawley: Yes, you blond airhead. (Jasmine, Lindy, DJ,Garrett and Delia are walking by now) Logan: All off my friends are here. Brawley: Yes, for them is really hard without you. Logan: And Jasmine and I just start dating and this how this ends. Brawley: Logan, you have seen your friends now lets go. Logan: Goodbye you guys. I will miss you all. (Logan and Brawley zapp back to the hospital) Logan: We're back? Brawley: Yes. We're back where we meet. Logan: I don't wanna go. Brawley: Yes, I know your to young to die. Logan: Yeah, I'm to young and the second thing is I don't like you. Brawley: Yeah, thanks I thougt we're BFF. Logan: No, no, no.......NOOOOOOOO. (Logan wakes up in his bed) Logan: Oh it was just a dream. Logan: Or not. Brawley. Brawley the moody angel. Logan: AUW. my knee hurts. Logan: My knee hurts. I'm not dead. Logan: I got to get out off here. Logan is scared off the operation. So Logan walks away. And what is he going to do. What will his friends think off this. Read it tomorrow on my new blog. ''' '''Pleas let you comments behind. Category:Blog posts